


Pióra w ostrzu

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear Play, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Kinky sex, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Referenced First Time Knife Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scorbus, Smut, Temperature Play, Top Albus Severus Potter, good communication, i guess, kind of, they're so sappy with each other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Kruczoczarna rękojeść leży w mojej dłoni jak nowy, perfekcyjnie wyprofilowany klucz do starych, znajomych drzwi. Szkarłatne zdobienia przywołują uśmiech na moją twarz. Wyposażona w wyśmienite ostrze głownia satysfakcjonuje, błyszcząc czystym srebrem, gdy napawam się wyobrażeniami scenariuszy, jakie nią napiszę.Zalśni szkarłat przy srebrze, jak ogień i lód, a jego kontemplujące oczy skrywają iskry i pioruny.





	Pióra w ostrzu

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Potencjalnie przydatne informacje odnośnie użytej terminologii, dla tych co nie znają budowy noża: ~  
> głownia - jedna z dwóch głównych części noża; drugą jest rękojeść. Głownia to więc część "właściwa" noża, czyli ta zawierająca ostrze  
> ostrze - ostra część głowni  
> grzbiet - tępa część głowni (jeśli jest to głownia obosieczna, to wtedy ma ostrza z obu stron, zaś grzbietu nie posiada. natomiast noże opisane w poniższym one-shocie to noże jednosieczne)  
> płaz - płaska część głowni noża, jej bok  
> sztych - sam koniec głowni  
> pióro - centymetr czy dwa znajdujące się tuż przed samym sztychem (czyli ta część głowni, która jest prawie na końcu, ale niezupełnie na samym końcu tylko parę milimetrów/centymetrów przed końcem, tzn. sztychem)

Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że zrozumiem, jak to jest, gdy własna krew buzuje w tobie na widok czyjejś. Tym bardziej, nigdy bym nie podejrzewał, że tego rodzaju fale adrenaliny wywołać u mnie może coś innego niż wykrwawiający się wróg skamlący w ciemnej uliczce z moich własnych rąk.

Nigdy bym nie myślał, że nóż może być kluczem do tak szczególnej przyjemności.

A już z całą pewnością nie _obopólnej_ przyjemności.

Jednakże gdy twój najlepszy przyjaciel i życiowy partner żywi skłonności masochistyczne i co chwila zaskakuje cię – szokuje, nierzadko – swoim rozochoceniem w obszarze erotycznych eksploracji... cóż, to się _musiało_ w końcu wydarzyć. Logiczna kolej rzeczy, mógłby ktoś rzec.

Kocham poznawać Scora. Nie tylko przez erotyczne zabawy – gdzie odkrywam jego reakcje, wrażliwe miejsca, jego erotyczne triggery – ale i poprzez rozmowy, dyskusje, mniej lub bardziej szczegółowe ustalenia odnośnie ich przebiegu. Dobra komunikacja należy do kluczowych składników szczęśliwego związku, i myślę – zwłaszcza po dogłębnych rozmowach, które bogato znaczą naszą przeszłość – że ten element jest u nas znakomicie dopieszczony. Po latach wspólnych wojaży, znamy siebie nawzajem praktycznie na wylot, ufamy sobie nawzajem, gotowi włożyć swoje życie w ręce drugiego.

Otwartość Scora zainspirowała do otwartości mnie samego, i jakkolwiek niegdyś przerażał mnie fakt, że satysfakcjonuje mnie zadawanie mu bólu, teraz rozumiem, skąd ta satysfakcja pochodzi. Wiem, że lubię to robić tylko jeżeli podoba się to również jemu. Zaś on, ze swoją niezaspokojoną żądzą eksplorowania, pomaga mi odkrywać zakamarki siebie, do których prawdopodobnie nijak inaczej bym nie zajrzał.

Przestałem się tego bać, gdy zacząłem to rozumieć. I teraz po prostu... mamy frajdę.

* * *

Pamiętam nerwy, jakie czepiały się mnie przy naszym pierwszym razie z nożem, niczym chmara głodnych komarów.

Mimo że poszczególne elementy naszej pierwszej erotycznej zabawy z nożem zostały już wspólnie ustalone w szczegółach, trawił mnie stres na myśl o przełożeniu teorii na praktykę konkretniejszą niż wstępne eksperymenty i orientacyjne próby. Ponieważ w praktyce, na tą skąpaną uwodzącym światłem scenę wejdą indywidualne reakcje, moje i jego. Są czymś, czego nie da się w zupełności przećwiczyć poza właściwym scenariuszem.

W tym _jest_ sporo z pisania skryptu pod scenę... przynajmniej w naszym wykonaniu. Ale jeśli za własne bezpieczeństwo mamy płacić mniejszym polem na niespodziewane zagrania, spłacimy rachunek zawsze i gorliwie.

— Na pewno? — dopytywałem, gdy po raz pierwszy trzymałem nóż z myślą o tak niecodziennym jego użyciu. — Na absolutnie-stuprocentowo-pewno? Jesteś przekonany, że chcesz to zrobić, Scor?

Prawie _czułem_ wagę jego spojrzenia na własnych źrenicach.

— Absolutnie. — Przytulił się do mnie powoli, jakby próbując dopasować kawałki puzzli. — Chcę spróbować wszystkiego z tobą. Tak długo, jak długo ty również.

Moje dłonie gładziły jego plecy.

— Ale jeżeli okaże się, że coś jednak... że któryś z nas zareaguje niespodziewanie, albo... — Przygryzłem wargę. — Jesteś pewien, że nic nam nie umknęło?

Wtedy, gdy chwile dzieliły nas od pierwszego smaku pełnoprawnej zabawy z nożem, mój zapał był workiem podgryzanym przez zlęknione myszy.

— Tak, myślę, że przetestowaliśmy wszystko co dało się przetestować i uzgodniliśmy wszystko co dało się uzgodnić. Nie daje to nam gwarancji, oczywiście że nie, ale wydaje mi się, że możemy się w tym czuć pewnie. Jak na początek. Skoro wiemy, co nam gra a co nie. 

Gdy moje napięte milczenie wypełniało przestrzeń, kontynuował. — Że zabawy z nożem są niebezpieczne to całkowicie oczywiste. Czy w kontekście erotycznym czy jakimkolwiek innym. Rzucanie się w takie coś bez zrozumienia i respektowania ryzyka, jakie ze sobą niesie, może się skończyć tragicznie. Dlatego właśnie kluczowym było, by wpierw sprawdzić, jak na rzeczy, które zamierzamy z nożem zrobić, zareagowałbym ja oraz ty. Wskakiwanie w to bez przygotowania może przynieść okropne skutki. Wyobraź sobie, co by było, gdybym na przykład w trakcie seksu wyjął nagle nóż czy jakikolwiek inny ostry element, i, dajmy na to, spróbował zbliżyć go do twojego ciała. Co gdybyś na przykład miał traumatyczne doświadczenia z ostrymi przedmiotami? Co gdybyś zareagował paniką? Mógłbyś wykonać jakiś gwałtowny ruch, i skończyć z poważnym rozcięciem. Lub nożem wbitym głęboko w ciało. Przedziurawionym organem wewnętrznym. Wydłubanym okiem, załóżmy. — Wzruszył ramionami; bezpośredni jak zawsze, gdy włącza tryb profesorka. — Niebezpieczeństwo jest tu rzeczywiste. To nie zbędne środki ostrożności dla strachliwych. To kwestia bezpieczeństwa, kwestia zdrowia. Nie tylko fizycznego ale psychicznego. Czasem wręcz kwestia życia. Więc oczywiście że mowy nie ma, byśmy zrobili coś bardziej ryzykownego niż przeciętność, i nie sprawdzili wpierw, w jak najbardziej spokojnych, kontrolowanych warunkach, jak nam to pasuje. Tak jak nie powinno się wyskakiwać na ludzi niespodziewanie z igłą, nożykiem, żyletką czy jakimkolwiek innym czymś, co może stanowić bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla zdrowia lub życia, tak i nie powinno się bez uprzednich uzgodnień oraz prób reakcji własnych i partnera wchodzić w żadne intensywniejsze zabawy erotyczne. Skąd możesz wiedzieć, jak druga osoba zareaguje? Skąd możesz wiedzieć, jak ty sam zareagujesz? Od teorii do praktyki bywa duża przepaść. Nie wszystko da się wywnioskować na rozum, bo czasem brakuje ci pełnej bazy informacji o sobie lub o drugiej osobie, by oszacować reakcje. Erotyczne zabawy z nożem _są_ niebezpieczne, owszem. Ale z drugiej strony, nie oznacza to, że mamy trząść się w strachu przed próbowaniem nowych rzeczy. Ja jestem ciekaw, jak to jest. I ty też, co zresztą sam mocno podkreślasz. Wiemy co i jak, przetestowaliśmy swoje indywidualne progi. Myślę, że jedyne co nam w tym momencie pozostało, skoro chcemy to zrobić, to po prostu przejść do rzeczy. Więc zróbmy to! Spróbujmy! Ufam ci, Al. Znam cię od lat, i nie mam podstaw, by ci nie ufać. Ufam, że po naszych przygotowaniach będziesz wiedział, co robić. Ufam, że mnie nie zranisz; a jeśli już, to będzie to wyłącznie w kontekście wspólnie uzgodnionej sytuacji seksualnej i ku obopólnej przyjemności. Ufam, że ja sam nie stworzę dla żadnego z nas zagrożenia swoimi reakcjami. A czy ty ufasz mi?

— Jak nikomu innemu w całym wszechświecie — westchnąłem bez zawahania, uspokojony kawałek jego wywodem.

Uśmiechnął się miękko.

— Ufasz mi, że dam ci znać natychmiast gdy coś będzie nie tak?

— Tak, Scor. Oczywiście że tak. Ale... to nie zmienia faktu, że zabawy z nożem nie są bezpieczne. — Nie potrafiłem przestać się na tym skupiać, i chyba dlatego tak naciskałem na temat. Śmieszne natręctwo napędzane stresem.

— Skoro już wznowiłeś ten wątek ponownie, zauważ, że technicznie, nic nie jest bezpieczne. Życie jest pełne niebezpieczeństw. Nawet prosty seks niesie niejedno ryzyko.

Przewróciłem oczami. Zachciało mu się filozofować.

— Owszem, tyle że to są już ekstrema. Tym więcej szans na fałszywy ruch...

— Wiem. — Kiwnął głową, anielsko cierpliwy dla mojej zaciętej płyty. — Ale jeśli zachowamy wszystkie środki ostrożności, to z naszym doświadczeniem szanse, że zdarzy się jakikolwiek wypadek, zostają mocno zminimalizowane. Tym bardziej, że – zauważ – nie rzucamy się od razu na głęboką wodę. Mam wrażenie, że myślisz o tym tak, jakbyśmy zabierali się za nie wiadomo jak intensywne eksperymenty z zawiązanymi oczami. — Jego palce masowały mój kark. — Powiedz, kotek, jeden ostatni raz, _na pewno_ chcesz to zrobić? Wiesz, że nie musimy. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli odłożymy to na później. Możemy też całkowicie zrezygnować. — Jego oczy obdarzyły mnie kojącą uwagą, która chyba od zawsze była moim najprawdziwszym domem.

— Jasny szlag, oczywiście że chcę. Nie dałbym rady nie chcieć. — Parsknąłem łagodnym śmiechem. — Po prostu... boję się, tak czy siak. W końcu to na mnie będzie spoczywać odpowiedzialność...

— Powiedziałbym, że na _nas obydwu_ , kochanie. Pamiętaj o tym. To normalne że się boisz. Ja też się boję. Trochę. Ale w tym przypadku, to właściwie kluczowa część zabawy. Przejdziemy sobie przez ten strach w trakcie, i wszystko będzie dobrze. A potem, jeśli będziesz chciał, na przykład gdy już rozsiądziemy się wygodnie w _tym_ , odkryję przed tobą kolejną z moich tajemniczych fantazji. — Puścił do mnie oczko.

Moje gardło wybuchło śmiechem. — Uwielbiam cię. Ty mój niewyżyty — buziak — piękny — buziak — mężczyzno — buziak.

Szczerze nie mogłem się doczekać. Każdy nasz pierwszy raz to dla mnie ekscytujący specjał dzielący moje życie na rozdziały. Po każdym z nich czuję się jakbym właśnie odkrył nową planetę.

Co prawda byłbym bardziej uspokojony z asystą bondażu – który z założenia minimalizowałby potencjalne gwałtowne ruchy Scora – ale on wciąż ma problemy z paniką w obliczu wszelkich bezpośredniejszych ograniczeń ruchów, i po przetestowaniu ich z nożem okazało się, że stanowią bodziec wyzwalający reakcje zdecydowanie _nie_ pożądane.

Może kiedyś do tego dojdziemy. Bez pośpiechu, bez presji. Bondaż to wciąż coś, na co Scor nie jest gotowy; aczkolwiek upiera się, że pociąga go zbyt mocno, by odpuścić. Sam mam mieszane uczucia; choć te negatywne przypisywałbym faktowi, że Scorowi wciąż brakuje w bondażu dostatecznego komfortu. Podejrzewam, że gdy zacznie się w nim czuć dobrze, ja również.

Na razie, znacznie bardziej za pan brat jesteśmy z ostrymi dodatkami w sypialni, mając już za sobą dobre kilka sesji. Jednakże stres wciąż jest. Zawsze będzie, bo mimo że to wspólna zabawa i przyjemność, ryzyko nie zmniejsza się wiele wraz z doświadczeniem.

Ostrze zawsze pozostaje ostre.

* * *

Ogniki tańczą niczym piekielne węże, liżąc powietrze zmrożonym światłem. Zrodzone z naszych różdżek, nie potrzebują knota, by płonąć, nie parzą, gdy naruszone.

Tańcząc jak gdyby do niesłyszalnej melodii, którą grają otaczające nas smukłe języki, rozbieram go, powoli, medytując każdy ruch.

Każdy rozpięty guzik. każdą rozciętą dziurkę guzika.

Każdy odsłonięty centymetr skóry. każdą kolejną dziurę w ubraniu.

Każde muśnięcie naszych ciał. każde otarcie płazu noża o jego ciało.

Każdy jego oddech. każdy jego syk.

Twardość jego członka, rosnącą wraz z moją własną.

Jego usta smakują jak zieleń spalona we wdechach, rozszerzone źrenice i rozanielony uśmiech. Jego pocałunki są mokre i... inne. Chciwe, spragnione, głodne jak zawsze, lecz inaczej.

Są bezmyślne. Niemal instynktowne.

Są jak sen.

Czuję bicie jego serca pod dłonią.

Stabilny rytm.

Jak ogień wijący się wokół nas.

Jego sapnięcia, gdy palcem... nożem... muskam jego sutka, wewnętrzną stronę jego nadgarstka, sunę po jego mostku, ssąc skórę jego szyi, barku, policzka, jego ucho.

Kładzie się na łóżku, i sugestywny łuk jego ciała ku mnie, eksponujący jego wzwód, gdy moja obecność zmusza go do rozłożenia nóg szeroko, prawie wygrywa moje instynkty. Jego kremowa skóra błyszczy jak morze pereł, jego ciemne oczy lśnią jak tafla oceanu skąpana zachodem słońca. Pod zaparowanym rozmarzeniem skrada się żar, iskry, rozgorączkowane węgielki.

Odkładam nóż na szafkę nocną i opadam na łóżko, topiąc się w jego ciele. Ociera erekcję o moją, wciąż schowaną w bokserkach. Pomrukuję, próbując się opanować i nie włożyć w niego od razu.

Jęczy słodko, zaciskając ręce wokół mnie, gdy zmieniam się w wampira na jego szyi. Jego zapach zamracza mój rozum, gdy napawam się gładkością jego skóry.

Odsuwam się od niego, sunąc paznokciami po jego torsie, rozjeżdżając się na jego rozłożonych szeroko udach.

Tworzy kolejny wdzięczny łuk. Jego prącie jest twarde, główka lśni w półmroku od preejakulatu.

— Mngh... — wysapuje, a jego szyja powraca do rozluźnienia, gdy z powrotem opada na łóżko.

Jego szare oczy zdają się mnie połykać, gdy sięgam z powrotem po nóż, chwytając również drugi z przygotowanej wcześniej pary.

Ostrza suną po jego klatce piersiowej, jakby łyżwy, łagodnie niczym piórka.

To zmyłka.

Pocieram zimnym srebrem jego twarde sutki. Ostrożnie, delikatnie przykładam sztych każdego z noży do różowej kuleczki, chłonąc jego drżący oddech.

Kropelki potu wykwitają nad jego górną wargą. Jego gardło nieuchronnie kształtuje napięty jęk.

Z zapartym tchem podziwiam ciężkość, która owłada jego tęczówki. 

Zachowuję czujność, świadom każdego ruchu naszych ciał. Drgnięcia jego powiek. Grymasu instynktownego strachu na jego twarzy.

Czuję się potężny w najbardziej upokarniający sposób: jego ciało pod moimi rękami... ciało mojego ukochanego wystawione na test mojej samokontroli.

To wstrząsający rodzaj potęgi.

Pochylam się i przykrywam mokrym językiem jeden sutek, odsuwając nóż od drugiego. Ciepło jego ciała kontrastuje z zimną głownią pod moim gorącym językiem. Przesuwam go, powoli, liżąc twardą kuleczkę.

Jego penis dryga o mój brzuch.

Odsuwam nóż i chwytam jego sutka między zęby, przygryzam lekko, masując jego bok ręką wolną od noża. Wygina się ku mnie, ściskając swój wzwód pomiędzy naszymi ciałami.

Moczę rozwrażliwionego sutka śliną, całując go, a potem przesuwam językiem ku drugiemu, i zasysam.

Jego oddechy są trochę szybsze od moich własnych.

Merlinie, nie mogę się doczekać, by w niego wejść, by poczuć to wszechogarniające gorąco zaciskające się na najbardziej responsywnej części mojego ciała.

Przygryzam rumień wokół zaczerwienionej kuleczki, po czym odsuwam się, by zszokować rozgrzane nerwy zimnymi płazami noży.

Wyrzuca na wydechu przerywany jęk, napinając mięśnie. Jego penis pulsuje, wilgotny na zarumienionej żołędzi.

Kocham jego reakcje. Najlepszy prezent na świecie.

Stykam noże na jego mostku, a potem sunę nieśpiesznymi szlaczkami po jego napiętym brzuchu. 

Dech mi odbiera na myśl o tej pięknej, miękkiej skórze pod łaską lodowatego metalu w moich gorących dłoniach.

Ostrza błyskają w otaczających nas płomyczkach, przypominając, jak niewiele potrzeba, by wywołać pożar. wypadek. katastrofę.

Kolejny ciasny dźwięk wypada niezgrabnie z jego ust, gdy moje ostre wędrówki haczą o jego pachwiny. Spływam nożami po jego udach, zostawiając zaczerwienione ścieżki.

Jego obrzmiały członek pulsuje, sztywny jak całe jego ciało.

Odkładam jeden nóż na szafkę nocną, a potem układam się pomiędzy jego nogami, chwytając garść płomieni.

Pot moczy moją twarz; napinam się prawdopodobnie bardziej niż on, gdy po raz kolejny w życiu odkrywam, co to znaczy kochać do bólu.

Leży spokojnie na łóżku, a ja nacinam skórę na wewnętrznej części jego uda, tuż przy pachwinie. Moje serce staje za każdym razem, gdy wykonuję ruch, zanurzając kolejne nanometry czystego ostrza w jego skórze. Wstęp tu mają jedynie płyciutkie, w pełni kontrolowane nacięcia, a moje ręce wciąż trzęsą się nieznacznie.

Jego ciało jest napięte, wydaje absolutnie zachwycające rozmyte, słabe jęki bólu; jego penis odpowiada na niego z entuzjazmem. Obserwuje mnie spod pół-przymkniętych powiek; wygląda jak sen. Gładzę jego udo, przesuwając sterylny nóż, by poznaczyć miękką skórę kolejnymi cieniutkimi kreseczkami. Kropelki krwi malują jego śnieżnobiałość gdzieniegdzie. Obserwuję ich ścieżkę, malutkie fragmenty wnętrza jego ciała sączące się z ranek spod mojej ręki i jego ochoty.

Chce tego. Ze mną. Ufa mi.

Całuję okaleczone udo. Jego mięśnie się rozluźniają. Wypuszcza oddech.

Krew spływa po jego udzie, rozpływa się w malutkich plamkach na prześcieradle. Muskam ustami ranki, masując jego biodra, podbrzusze.

Zamyka oczy, roztapiając się w łóżku.

Pieszczę językiem minimalne otwarcia w jego gładkiej skórze. Całuję je jak naddarty jedwab, zmaczając śliną, której mam w ustach pod dostatkiem, głodny na widok jego pięknego ciała. Moje własne niemal tonie w reakcjach na łechtające moje zmysły bodźce płynące od niego.

Jego uspokajający się oddech przyspiesza, gdy zasysam skórę jego pachwiny, odchyliwszy jego nogę, by naciągnąć ją wygodnie.

Wciągam w nozdrza zapach jego pobudzenia, wdycham głęboko zapach potu, jaki przed minutą przełamał jego wrażliwą skórę.

Muskam nosem centymetry tuż przy jego twardym członku. Przeciągam płaskość języka po napletku u samej podstawy jego przyrodzenia. Moja lewa dłoń spoczywa płasko na jego podbrzuszu pod jego erekcją; kciukiem masuję jego drugą pachwinę, wchodzę pod jego obrzmiałe jądra. Masuję tam kółeczka, a mój członek pulsuje chciwie na dźwięk mojego imienia ulatującego z jego ust, gdy wypycha ku mnie biodra.

Słodkie podniecenie, czekające na spełnienie...

Ostrożnie przytulam zimny płaz noża do jego penisa. Drży i wciąga brzuch, cofając biodra. Kropla preejakulatu wysiąka z jego szparki.

Wydaje cichy jęk, gdy ocieram nóż o jego wzwód. Ostatnimi milimetrami ostrza obrysowuję nabrzmiałą żyłę na spodniej części jego przyrodzenia.

Syczy, drżąc.

Zbieram piórem noża perlistą wydzielinę z główki jego penisa, czując dreszcze na widok napięcia chwytającego wtem jego ciało.

Jego powieki są mocno zaciśnięte, dolna warga złapana między zęby.

Zlizuję jego preejakulat z noża, przesuwając jego napletek w górę i w dół jego prącia.

Rozluźnia się, sapie cicho, a jego szparka wysiąkuje kolejne kropelki preejakulatu.

Całuję jego jądra, zasysam je w gorące usta.

Przykładam płaz oziębionego ostrza noża wzdłuż jego genitaliów; sztych prawie styka się z jego prąciem.

Daje mi syk i stłumione skamlenie, gdy łagodnie przesuwam zimny nóż po jego jądrach.

— Szszsz... — szepczę, całując jego pachwinę po raz ostatni, przenosząc wolną rękę do wewnętrznej strony jego uda.

Masuję je, odsunąwszy nóż od jego ciała.

Jego oddech jest prawie zbyt szybki.

— Oh... — kwili cicho, gdy ostrze noża narusza wilgotną skórę jego pachwiny.

Z zapartym tchem przyciskam ostrze, świadom każdego nanometra. Serce szaleje mi w żebrach, prawie tak jak jego; widzę, czuję jego puls pod mleczną skórą.

Naskórek ustępuje, bezbronny, odsłaniając maleńkie żyłki, które czerwienią milimetr... drugi...

Jego nagły wdech wyrywa mnie z transu. Odsuwam ostrze noża od ranki, i obserwuję, jak krew powoli zbiera się w kroplę.

Płynie, krok po kroczku, po jego skórze.

Mija jego jądra.

Jego dziurkę.

By w końcu rozpłynąć się na prześcieradle, dodając do poprzednich szkarłatnych plamek.

Jego ciało się rozluźniło.

Pochylam się i przyciskam usta do świeżej ranki.

Jego oddech się potyka.

Zasysam delikatnie.

Metaliczny smak miesza się ze słonością potu. Całuję zranione miejsce, masując jego członka, i lekko kręci mi się w głowie na ten smak, jego zapach, łagodne dźwięki jego przyjemności...

Cholera, muszę... muszę być w nim. W tej chwili.

Dysząc w mroczących moją świadomość piekielnych falach, podnoszę się i chwytam jego drżące ciało w ramiona. Jęczy na sam mój dotyk, niezupełnie sprawnie współpracując, gdy obracam go plecami do siebie i zamykam jego tors w ramionach.

 _Merlinie..._ nieznośnie gorąco.

Klnę po nosem, wpychając swoją bolącą erekcję w jego dziurkę. Każdy jego wydech to słodka wokalizacja. Rozpływa się w moich ramionach.

Przyciskam twarz do jego szyi, pchając w niego, poruszając się w nim szybciej niż kontemplacyjnie, lecz wolniej niż szaleńczo.

Dyszę. Sapię. Skamlę w żądzy, która chyba ciągnie mnie w obłęd.

Przesuwam dłoń po wewnętrznej stronie jego poznaczonego rankami uda. Chwytam ścięgno jego szyi w zęby.

— Ach! — Szczytuje, wyginając się w instynktowny łuk. Jego oddechy haczą o siebie.

Bogowie, ta gorąca ciasność jego kanału, gdy dochodzi, jest szalona.

Jak ja, na jego punkcie.

Tonę w tym wszystkim. W jego urywanych jękach, gdy ujeżdżam jego dziurkę, wytryskując głęboko w nim. W uczuciu jego ciała przy moim. W jego zapachu.

Szlag.

Opada na ramiona, a potem przewraca się na bok. Rozkładam się obok niego, nie mogąc uspokoić dreszczy.

Przytula się do mnie.

Znajduje moje usta.

Odpowiadam na pocałunki, niezupełnie świadom, co się dzieje. Jednocześnie wiem co robię, i czuję się jakbym był gdzieś zupełnie indziej, nie mając kontroli nad swoim ciałem.

To uzależniające uczucie. Nie czuję wtedy umysłu, z całym jego ciężkim bagażem, zredukowany do mechanicznego ciała prowadzonego instynktami.

_Zwierzęca wolność._

Mimo wachlarza doznań, jakie gwarantuje mi rozwinięty mózg, czasem marzę o byciu prostym stworzeniem, którego jedynym zmartwieniem jest pożywienie i przyjemność. Tak dużo lżej.

Moje usta są niemal zmęczone, gdy w końcu się uspokajam, pod wagą jego ciepłego ciała. Masuję jego plecy, i obaj wracamy na ziemię.

— Powiedz coś, kochanie — moja potrzeba sama wymrukuje się z moich ust. Tym razem, mając za sobą już garść zabaw z nożem, zdecydowaliśmy że brak werbalizacji doda klimatu, ale przyzwyczaiłem się do głosu Scora wypełniającego każdą naszą intymność tak bardzo, że po tej ciszy jestem spragniony słów.

— M-hm — parska lekkim śmiechem. Unosi głowę znad mojej szyi i nasze oczy się spotykają. — Opiszę ci swoje wrażenia, co ty na to?

— O tak. Moje ulubione raporty. — Chichoczę, przeczesując jego miękkie włosy.

— Cóż, to było inne, bez wątpienia. Adrenalina buzowała w moich żyłach jak szalona, i wiesz, nigdy nie doświadczyłem _takiego_ stanu. To tak nowy poziom wszystkiego, co zrobiliśmy do tej pory. Było... jak dym, pożar i strach, ale we śnie, w wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Wiedziałem, że w zasadzie nic mi nie grozi, że mogę ci ufać, a jednak moje ciało reagowało swoją drogą. Tak jak przy każdym poprzednim razie, tylko że to... to było takie... takie dzikie. Niby nic intensywnego na tle tych wszystkich możliwości których nie zbadaliśmy, a jednak drobne elementy – płomyczki wkoło, zimne noże, mowa ciała jako jedyny środek komunikacji... to wszystko zrobiło zaskakującą różnicę. Dodaje wrażenia intymności; czułem się jak centrum świata, jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Merlinie, kocham cię, Al. Kocham życie z tobą. Nie tylko dlatego. Ale _między innymi_ dlatego.

Mruczę w zadowoleniu, całując go.

— Ja też. Tak się cieszę, że jednak w to poszliśmy.

— Hmm — mruczy wesoło. — A jak twoje wrażenia?

— W zasadzie to samo co wcześniej, tylko zaostrzone. Stres był jak zawsze, ale było niesamowicie. W trans można wpaść przy takiej atmosferze. — Szczerzę się do niego. — Uwielbiam robić to z tobą. Te różne erotyczne zabawy. Pozwól, że zajmę się teraz rankami, okej?

Uśmiecha się sennie, po czym przechodzi na plecy.

Chwytam słoiczek z eliksirem odkażająco-regenerującym. Usadawiam się pomiędzy jego nogami, zbieram parę szczypt półprzeźroczystej substancji w palce, a potem delikatnie rozprowadzam ją na czerwonych kreseczkach. Jedno syknięcie, i skóra jest nieskazitelnie kremowa, jak gdyby nigdy nic się tu nie stało.

Pochylam się, by złożyć pocałunki na uzdrowionych przed momentem okolicach.

Gdy rozkładam się z westchnięciem w jego ramionach, w oczy rzuca mi się róż jego policzków. Całuję jego miękkie usta, a on gładzi moje włosy.

— To co, słońce, jaka jest twoja kolejna sekretna fantazja?

**Author's Note:**

> Przyznam, że knife play to dla mnie całkowicie nowa rzecz, ale trafia w moje gusta, więc nie mogłem odłożyć tego pomysłu, gdy się pojawił. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Kudosy i komy mile widziane, jak zawsze. Zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś by miał rozwleklejsze, konkretniejsze myśli na temat powyższego. *hint-hint*  
> Btw, tak przy okazji przypomnę, że absolutnie nie jestem przeciwko pomysłom/propozycjom na kolejne one-shoty - czy to seks czy coś innego.


End file.
